Portable electronic devices, such as cellular phone, or tablet computer are widely used. Because these portable electronic devices are mobile and are often carried around by the user, protective covers have been designed to protect the devices from scratches, impacts, dust and water. However, these protective covers are only used for protecting the devices, additional function of the protective cover is strongly desired.